


Thranduil's Bath [fan request]

by LolliPopKiki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopKiki/pseuds/LolliPopKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil asks you into his bath? Yes, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil's Bath [fan request]

**Author's Note:**

> There's naked times. You've been warned, darlings. <3

It never got any easier, being a servant to a king. It had been your fate, your punishment to serve him for the rest of your days. You had freed the dwarves and the singular hobbit from their prisons in Mirkwood, and they had escaped, thanks to you. But Thranduil…he was less than pleased. Rather than be killed on the spot, however, Thranduil had took pity on you and gave you this job instead. He had a few other servants to be at his beck and call, but he would dismiss them when he chose. You seemed to be on the clock at all times. At the moment, you were doing your nightly duty of delivering new and clean robes for him to wear to bed, or at least, you assumed he wore them to bed.You were told once by another servant that Thranduil did not sleep much.

You sighed and stepped up to his chamber doors, guarded by two auburn-haired elves holding scepters like statues with minimal armor, just a simple silver vest on each of them. One of them nodded at you, and you pushed one of the ornate wooden doors open just a bit, just enough for you to slip inside with your load of sky blue silken robes, a little clumsily. As you entered the chamber, the door quietly closed behind you. The bedroom was expansive, with long branches dipping down from the ceiling, their curling, bark fingers holding lit candles the color of alabaster.

Thranduil wasn’t in the room, so you took some time to admire your surroundings. You sighed and placed the delicate clothing onto the bed, a large bed with an intricate wooden frame that curled upward to meet the ceiling. You lovingly touched the blanket on top, a large expanse of black and silver fur. You couldn’t imagine what large animal had been sacrificed for the sake of warmth. You wondered whether or not Thranduil had killed it himself. Suddenly you noticed the presence of steam wafting into the room from an open door nearby. You tiptoed silently to the source: that door had never been opened before. You peeked your head through the opening, and caught a glimpse of a large, blue marble tub. You squinted, and as the steam broke, your eyes led up to those of your king’s.

“Y/N?” he asked, his head tilting innocently, or as innocently as he could manage, as you gasped and turned your back to him, having trouble fighting the heat that was growing in your cheeks.

“I am…I apologize…Please excuse me, I-I’m…” you stammered through your awkward apology, simultaneously overjoyed that you had seen him, if only for a moment, in such a state as that. Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, naked in a steamy bath. Thank the gods. After a silence that seemed like forever, you heard Thranduil laugh, his deep laugh that felt like velvet upon your skin.

“Come, “you heard him say, “I will move to the other side of the bath, so that all you may see is the back of my head. Now come.” You couldn’t help but notice the slight playfulness in his voice, a timbre that quite confused you. Yet you turned around to see that what he had said was true, and all you saw was the back of his flaxen haired head, resting on the edge of the tub. You cautiously stepped into wash room, things still a bit hazy from the steam, and you stumbled slightly over a small stool beside your feet. You thought it would be a good idea to take said stool and place it beside the tub, as you nervously sat next to Thranduil’s resting head. 

“My day has been very taxing, Y/N. I wish you to offer me comfort. I am immensely tense. I have found that your voice is more pleasing than most, when you do, in those rare times, offer it. I command you to sing. Something sweet. Something quiet. Nothing merry, to aid me in canceling out the noises pounding at my head.” You saw him lift his hand and rub his forehead as if pained by a headache, which he must have been. A multitude of thoughts swam in your head.

Comforting, comforting…What to do…Ah! You took a deep breath, straightening your back with confidence, and turned on your stool to face him, or rather, the back of his head, and, with trembling fingers, laced your fingers around his hair, lifting it from behind his back and placing the long tresses into your lap. “What on earth are you…” Thranduil began to ask, and you heard a few small, confused splashes below. But you ignored his questioning, and interrupted him by humming your song softly. You gently rang out the wetness from his long hair, not caring that you had made the lap of your white dress a rather sopping. Thranduil would usually get upset at anyone interrupting him, his glare alone feeling like a rough backhand to the face. But as you started to comb and stroke his silken hair with your fingers, you felt him relax at your touch. It was then that you began to sing softly. It was your luck that you had a knack for singing, but you rarely had the opportunity to do so, unless you were bathing yourself, in your own company. It was rather nice that someone else wanted to hear it.

You sang softly a lullaby that your mother used to sing as you slept and as she cooked; you sang and played with Thranduil’s ivory locks, finding yourself comforted as well, relaxed in the warmed air. It was after many moments had passed and the second time you had gone through the song, that you felt Thranduil take one of your hands forward, and he did something unexpected: he kissed your hand. He ran his lips across your fingers in a motion so sweet, you closed your eyes and sighed, your song coming to a halt. “  
Come in this bath with me, sweet one,” he whispered against your skin. You swallowed, silent and hesitant. “That is a command,” he spoke.

You stood up from the stool, it falling behind you, your hands moistened from Thranduil’s hair, and you replied, “Please close your eyes, and do not open them until I say so,” you instructed adamantly, though you struggled to hide the shakiness of your voice. But Thranduil was kind. He chuckled lightly and slid his hands over his eyes, which you surmised were most likely sparkling with mischief. Shakily you undid the line of buttons that went down your dress, and you let the fabric fall to the shiny floor. And although the washroom was filled with steam and heat, you felt like shivering. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you cautiously tiptoed to the longer side of the tub. Quietly you stepped inside it, and you felt Thranduil shift, just slightly.

“No looking…!” you cried, a bit too panicky for your own liking. You weren’t certain, but you believed that Thranduil was smiling. Well, Thranduil rarely smiled, he just…smirked. But that was good enough. You lowered yourself into the water and felt your muscles relax in the warmth. You marveled at how large this tub was. Though, Thranduil was very tall. You raised your knees to your chin and wrapped your arms around your legs, very conscious of how naked you were, hoping that this pose would protect you. You swallowed hard and cleared your throat. “Okay.”

Slowly, Thranduil lowered his hands; he had indeed been smirking. He placed his arms on the edge of the tub, his fingers only dipping into the water, and it finally occurred to you that he was also very naked. The rippling water made anything below difficult to see unless you really tried, but his glistening torso was visible still, and it was…appetizing. Such pale skin over delicate muscle that carried the strength of the ages. You turned your head downward and blushed. Thranduil flicked his fingers upward and splashed you playfully. You shook your surprised, now wet face and gaped at him. How was any of this at all appropriate?!

“So very shy…Take down your hair,” he instructed in a monotone, though his eyes were intensely focused. Keeping your tightened pose as best you could, you lifted your arm and removed the clip that held your long hair swirled atop your head. Your hair released itself like a waterfall and cascaded down your shoulders, your right eye blocked slightly by your waves. Thranduil arched his eyebrow, apparently amused. As your arm returned to its place around your legs, he leaned closer to you, languidly crawling towards you like a leopard in the water. You couldn’t have backed up in the tub any farther, though…you weren’t sure you wanted to.

His face came close to yours; you blinked a couple of times as his cheek brushed against yours; lips to your ear he whispered, “You needn’t fear, lovely one.” His slender fingers slid across your other cheek as he kissed your ear, and you bit your lip, closing your eyes as your face turned red. He withdrew his face and looked at you. “Your skin is very soft, not holding the burdens of battle or strife. I have had my own for so very long, skin that has held wretched memories and scars of the past.”

You placed your hand on top of his that rested on your cheek, and replied, “These hands still hold tenderness. They are capable of good still.” Thranduil’s crystal eyes softened, and his head lowered to yours. He captured your lips with his in one fluid motion. The kiss was full and lovely; you almost felt a tingling upon your lips. He broke it, pressing his forehead to yours. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, making a soft hissing sound.

“I wish you to get out of this tightened position, so that I may take you into my arms, so that you may help me prove your statement.” Nervously, you slid your legs downward, uncomfortably aware that you had to spread your legs around his body so that he could approach you better. You clutched both your hands against your chest in a haphazard attempt to cover your full breasts, though you were in denial about how plump your breasts were in comparison to your small hands. You had always taken a bit of pride in your full, soft breasts, but now you felt they were contributing to your exposure even more.

“Hm…” Thranduil murmured, getting closer to you in the space between your legs, making the water shift. His eyes moved downward, “How very…luscious you are.” Your eyes looked away from him, and your face was on fire. Thranduil saying the word luscious?! You moved your hands and held up your breasts in order to cover your nipples. “Ah, no. Do not,” Thranduil protested. Your hands slowly moved away from your breasts, and you felt their gentle drop. Well, that was it. You were naked. In front of Thranduil. You were internally grateful that the water blurred your lower half.

Thranduil cleared his throat as he looked upon you, as if he were puzzled; he was trying to regain his composure. He dipped down and kissed you once again, snaking his arms around you, and you felt yourself floating forward with him in the water, to the other side of the tub. He was leaning against the edge again, and he had taken you with him. When the kiss was broken you were startled to find yourself laying on top of his chest, your head placed under his chin, with his strong arms wrapped around your back. One hand slid up and down your wet back, a very soothing feeling. Perhaps this was gratitude from before. Your skin against his felt so slick and warm, so good. You felt safe like this, in the arms of the king, yet what would come next? “Y/N…You are too much for me…I must take you…Before I go mad.” Thranduil stated, the velvet voice sending a tremor through your body. Your responded by kissing the crook of his neck tenderly.


End file.
